Oppavision
Oppavision is a monthly song competition organized by the French Guiana's public broadcaster Guyane La Première (FG 1re). It determines the country's representative for the Eurovision Americas Song Contest, and has been staged almost every edition of the contest since the second. The festival has produced none Eurovision Americas winners and none top-five placings for French Guiana at the contest for the moment. Editions 1st Edition Right after the end of the II Eurovision Americas Song Contest, the French Guiana's delegation announced that a national selection for choosing the representative for the contest, was considered. The idea was supported by Guyane La Première, the broadcaster of the territory. It was confirmed on June 2nd that a national selection would take place after the delegation opened a poll to select its name. On June 5th, it was announced that, with 62.5% of the votes, French Guiana Calling! won the poll. The logo was revealed in the process. The first French Guiana Calling! finally takes place from June 9th in a outside scene in Cayenne. On June 5th, rumors reported that Aya Nakamura and Bilal Hassani have been called to participate. However, nothing was finally confirmed by the delegation. A public announcement on June 6th presented the 7 songs of this first edition. The Final Show took place on June 15th and ended with the victory of Tal and her song «''Are We Awake''». 2nd Edition The delegation confirmed during the previous edition's Grand Final that a 2nd edition of French Guiana Calling! would take place in Cayenne with, once again, 7 entries. FG 1re, the official broadcaster, revealed the first songs from July 9th: firstly the comeback of Martin Solveig (on June 9th), then the participation of Shy'm (on June 10th) and Léa Paci (on June 11th). The rest of the entries were formalized on June 12th, when the voting has opened. The Final Show took place on June 18th and ended with the win of Léa Paci and her song «''Adolescente Pirate''»''' (''meaning Pirate Teenager). 3rd Edition The delegation and the national broadcaster confirmed that the national selection would come back for a third season with, this time, 8 songs competing. Those were revealed first on August 13th. The initial selection comported the song «''OK ou KO» by Emmy Liyana, which was later announced withdrawing on August 14th and replaced by «''Viens on s'aime''» by Slimane. Marina Kaye was originally planning to compete with «''Freeze You Out''» but finally changed her entry to «''Dancing With The Devil''» with the delegation's approbation on August 16. The Grand Final took place on August 28th and ended with the victory of Marina Kaye and her song «''Dancing With The Devil''», '''winning both televote and juryvote. 4th Edition On September 20th, while the V EASC was ongoing, France Télévisions, the french public national television broadcaster which includes Guyane 1re, uploaded an interview on its official website of Algerian rapper Soolking, in which he announced his participation to the upcoming Oppavision with "Zemër", a new confirmed by the broadcaster. However, it was said that a part of Guyane 1re executives was seriously thinking about the future of the national selection show, stating that "the archived results after using the show are not up to our expectations", the day after Marina Kaye's 17th place in Montevideo. A withdrawal from the whole international competition has been discussed as well. Finally, it was announced on October 10th that French Guiana would be taking part to the contest using Oppavision to select its representative, still evoking slight changes in the format. The 9 songs competing were formalized on October 11th and the voting opened thereafter, the same day. Category:National Selections Category:French Guiana in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest